A popular tracheotomy mask, and one which has gained wide use and recognition in the respiratory therapy field is described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,236 (Hudson). Although such a mask is relatively inexpensive, and disposable, intended for single patient use, and is comfortable because of the relatively soft, flexible plastic body which is positioned on the patient's neck, it is somewhat limited in the direction or angle at which an oxygen supply tube can be secured on the device. Specifically, the Hudson mask incorporates a tubing adapter which is rotatable on the mask about a single axis, and a pipe extends at a right angle from the adapter. Connecting the oxygen supply tubing to the right angle pipe is sometimes inconvenient, since the end of the pipe is usually not directed toward the oxygen supply source. A more recent device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,999 (King) incorporating a spherical tubing adapter which is rotatable between rings in a universal fashion, thereby providing a substantially greater flexibility and convenience in attaching an oxygen supply tubing to the tubing adapter pipe.
The tracheotomy mask of the present invention provides a still further advantage over previous devices. Because of its construction, it allows even greater flexibility than the King mask in providing a two-way rotation, combined with an angled pipe, so that even greater pipe direction selection is possible. In addition, because of its construction, the present device is relatively simple to assemble. These as well as other advantages will be evident from the following detailed description.